Love triangle
by YupinaXX
Summary: She's a new student. She meets a Nice guy named Ruka and also meets a cold-hearted guy named Natsume. She falls in love with Ruka the first time they met. Ruka also falls for her. But will her feelings change when she finds out the truth about Natsume?
1. PROLOGUE

Hello to all readers

Hello to all readers! I hope that you would like my new story.

By the way… their ages here are older than their real age.

Mikan- 14 years old

Ruka- 14 years old

Natsume- 15 years old

Hotaru- 15 years old.

--d(--)b--

Mikan Sakura, a fourteen-year-old teen who had studied in Tokyo High with her friend Hotaru for 3 years. Why three years? The reason is because Hotaru had to study in this big school for extraordinary people called the "Alice Academy". Her parents had to move her there because she was one of those people with strange powers or shall I say, bizarre powers. She knows how to invent robots, guns, and spy gadgets. She was really cool. Especially her first invention called the baka gun she always uses on Mikan. So, there, Hotaru left her without saying good-bye. Mikan actually never knew where she studies but she was able to persuade the principal to tell her where she studies and what is the reason for her to transfer.

"Grandfather, I want to go to this school the principal told me." She begged her grand father to allow her by shaking him hard.

"Mikan, are you sure you want to try this school? Why do you even bother studying there? I've heard it was a dangerous school. And you don't have an alice like they do."

"It won't grand father, I know how to take care of myself. I want to see Hotaru-chan so badly. Besides, I'm fourteen years old! It's been four years since I've last seen Hotaru. You said my mother used to have an alice, right? So what more if it was I? I know I have one just like my own mother. "

"Well then… I think you'll be needing these." He puts a big luggage on the table.

"What is that?" she opens a bag to see a bunch of clothes.

"Wow! Why do I need this? It's not like I'm going to have to live there, do I?"

"That's why I'm asking you if you really want it there, my dear Mikan."

"I do. I want to see Hotaru, but then, who are you with while I'm gone? I can't just leave you here."

"I can handle myself, young one. I am a very strong man." He puts up his arms revealing his arm that had no muscular stuff.

"I'm sure you are, grand father. Where did you get this clothes anyway?"

"It… was the clothes your mother had when she was your age."

"Oh… I see, why then do you have them until now?"

"I know that it would help you pack up quickly incase your going somewhere."

"Well, thanks gramps, I have to go now. I'll send you letters, don't worry!" she hugged him and left the house.

Mikan rode the subway to make it to Alice Academy. She got there in two hours. She was really tired but it was worth it because she wanted to know how Hotaru looks like.

'_Hotaru, I wonder if you changed? Are you all right being alone without your bestfriend beside you? Are boys bullying you there? Don't worry Hotaru, Sakura Mikan's coming!' she thought deeply as she went by the gates of Alice Academy._

"Wow, Alice Academy is really huge!! I really can't wait to see Hotaru!" she kept saying that the school was enormous until someone came near her and poked her head.

"Hello, little cute girl, how may I help you?" the man stood in front of her.

"Oh, hello. I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm fourteen years old and I came here to meet my best friend who had been stuck in this Alice school for years." She smiled at the man.

"Oh, so you are planning on studying here in Alice Academy?"

"Yes. But, I don't know how to get in. There's no one in the gates. Can you help me?"

"Yes I could. I'm a teacher here but…" he examined Mikan's face. He did remember someone who looked exactly like her.

"What?"

"Do you have an Alice? I mean… any extraordinary power? You know, we don't just let any kid get in here. This is an extraordinary school, you know?" he patted her head.

"Wait, you look so familiar. You're Narumi-sensei, aren't you?" she pointed her index finger at him.

"Well. Yes I am. I'm Narumi. How did you know?"

"Well, my grand father gave me a picture he found in my mother's memory box. You want to see?" she grabbed a picture from her tiny backpack and showed him the picture. Narumi's eyes grew big seeing the picture she just showed him.

"This… i-is your mom?" he asked while stammering.

"Yes, she's my mother. I've heard that both of you were really good friends. Actually there were three of you. My mother, you and a guy named Reo. Actually, they said that Reo betrayed you two. I'm sorry if I know a lot. It's just that I can't forget about what my mom had been telling me. And I'm pretty sure that I, Mikan, also have an Alice. I'm sure of it."

"Well then, Mikan. I'm sure that you don't know it yet. So I'll give you a week to show what kind of alice you have. Okay?"

"Hai! I'm sure that I have one! I'll be a good student, don't worry."

"Shall we?" Narumi opened the big gates of Alice Academy and allowed Mikan to get in.

"Why don't I get you your own uniform, Mikan. Come along, I'll get you one."

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei." She smiled at him making Narumi squeeze her small cheeks.

They entered this big room that had a three large sofas and picture frames of the teachers during their young days.

"Stay there and make yourself feel at home while I get you your own uniform."

"Thank you, sensei." She smiled as she sat down on a chair.

She was wandering the whole place looking at the pictures until someone knocked on the door. The person opened the door and went inside. It was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He was carrying his bunny on his hand. He saw Mikan Sakura looking at the pictures. He stared at her for quite some time. He examined her body. Everything was perfect. She was a girl any guy would want.

"Uhm, hello there. I was just wondering if you have seen Narumi-sensei in here?" he said looking at her without even an emotion on his flawless face. Mikan noticed him and turned around.

"Narumi-sensei went out to get me a uniform. I'm a new student here in Alice Academy. It's nice to meet you. What's your name? I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Oh… I'm Ruka Nogi. 14 years old. It's nice to meet you too, Sakura-san. I see you're new here."

"Yes, I'm new here. I came here to see Hotaru-chan, my best friend. But, I'm not quite sure where she is since I don't know this school as well."

"Wow, Hotaru's your best friend? I never knew she had one. What is your Alice, then?" Ruka asked her politely questioning her.

"I'm not really sure whether I do have or what. I just want to see Hotaru. Narumi-sensei allowed me to stay here for a week until I prove what my Alice is." She smiled at Ruka, making him blush a bit.

"I see, then, I'll see you some time. Please approach me whether you need something. Okay?" he smiled at Mikan.

"Well, there is one thing." She said twitching her fingers.

"What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure about this school. I mean… I don't know the directions. So maybe you could accompany me until we find Hotaru. Could you?"

"Oh… Leave that to Narumi. He always brings old students with him to guide the new students. And I'm kind of busy too. I'm sorry." Mikan frowned. She felt a bit rejected. Ruka noticed this and had a plan. "Maybe I can stay with you first until Narumi-sensei gets back. Okay?"

"No, it's okay. Maybe you just pity me. You said you were busy, right? So you can go. I'll be fine here, don't worry." She faked a smile sadly it didn't work on Ruka. Ruka sat on the sofa and signaled her to sit down with him too. Mikan blushed lightly enough for Ruka not to notice. "Thank you for staying with me." She looked away from him blushing again.

"Nah, it's nothing. I can't just leave a young innocent girl like you here." He smirked.

They talked to each other for quite some time until Narumi came with a student. Ruka was surprised to see that the student with Narumi was no other than his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oh, Ruka. I forgot about the book I was going to lend you. I'll get it later."

"It's fine, Narumi-sensei." He said smiling.

"And it looks like Mikan-chan got a new friend quickly. And by the way, here's your uniform." Narumi patted her head.

"Yeah. I'm glad I did. Ruka-kun is such a nice person."

"Hmph. So this is the girl you want me to guide. She looks like a complete moron. Go find somebody else." Natsume just stood there leaning on the wall.

"Complete moron, you say? Well look who's talking? You even look more like a moron than I do." She gazed at him sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hmph."

"I see that you two won't get along too well. I guess I'll go get Tobita Yuu instead." Narumi left the room leaving those three behind.

"I'll just go wear my uniform in the bath room, Ruka-kun." She went inside and started changing.

"I can't believe that you made friends with an idiot like her, Ruka." Natsume sat down beside him.

"She seems nice to me, Natsume."

"Hmph. You'll see who she really is after a few days."

Mikan came out of the bathroom admiring how she looks like with her uniform on.

"Ruka-kun! Does it look good on me? What do you think? I'm cute, right?" she said looking at Ruka.

"It looks fine, Sakura-san."

"Polka dots." Natsume said as he brought out a manga.

"Polka dots? That's the kind of underwear I'm wearing today." She thought a bit. She then realized that Natsume saw her underwear. "YOU PERVERT!!" she screamed out loud.

"Be quiet. You're destroying my ear drums."

Narumi came in with Yuu and a certain person.

"Narumi-sensei, your back." Mikan cheerfully ran to him.

"Yup. And I have brought here Tobita Yuu and Hotaru Imai. They will be the one to guide you." Mikan's eyes grew wide as she saw a certain green-haired, fourteen-year-old, Purple-eyed girl staring at her.

"H-Hotaru-chan!? Is that you?" her eyes grew even much bigger.

"Baka." Mikan ran to her shouting her name a lot of times. She was going to hug her but Hotaru shot her with a baka gun. Mikan fell back.

"Hotaru-chan, you still haven't changed."

"Either did you, Mikan Sakura." She stared at her quite surprised herself.

"H-Hotaru." She just glared at her.

"Why the heck did you go here? You might distract me again."

"I came here for you, Hotaru-chan! I just miss you so much! You haven't written a single letter to me for years. I thought you died! I can't believe that I came all the way here for you and that's what you'd say to Me.," she cried. She felt a bit rejected with what Hotaru just said. Hotaru knelt in front of her.

"Baka. I just can't believe myself that you came all the way here for such a heartless girl like me." She smiled lightly at her making her crying stop.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan." She hugged her tightly.

"Stop it. You're drooling on my uniform, baka!"

"I'm sorry. Haha!" she giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Sakura-san" Ruka left the room with Natsume.

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon." She smiled blushing shades of red.

"Mikan, it's only your first day. And you fell in love with Ruka-kunalready?" Yuu giggled.

"N-no!! Not at all. He's just so nice and handsome."

"Okay then. Have it your way."

--d(--)b--

There you have it. My story. Please review. It's a bit corny since its only the prologue. I'm sure you'll like my next chapter. I hope.


	2. my alice

Chapter 2

"Mikan, let's go to our class. We'll introduce you to our classmates." Yuu placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hai. Thank you, Tobita Yuu."

"You can call me Inchou. I'm used to that name already." He smiled at her scratching his right cheek.

"Okay then, Inchou."

"Enjoy your stay, Mikan-chan but make sure that you are alert in knowing what your Alice is." Narumi waved good-bye to the three.

"Okay, Narumi-sensei." She smiled at Narumi and headed to their classroom.

--d(--)b--

"This is it, baka. This is your class now; you can handle yourself from here. I'll go sit on my chair watch you get embarrassed in front of everyone." Hotaru giggled as she left Mikan by the door with Inchou.

"I won't get embarrassed. I'll just be the friendly me." She pouted and tried to calm herself a bit.

"I'll keep the class quiet, Mikan. Then when they put their attention to me, I'll signal you to come in. Okay?" Inchou patted her head and stood in front of everyone trying to get their attention.

"Uhm… Classmates! May I have your attention? Please settle down! I would just like to introduce a new student in this class." Everyone looked at him quietly. Then he gives Mikan the signal to come in.

"H-hi classmates. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 14 years old! It's nice to meet you all." She smiled at them waving her hands.

Other girls seem to feel jealous seeing the cute guys staring at the brunette. Like what I said, she's a girl any man would want. Other boys were drooling because of her flawless skin. One of Natsume's gang had heart-shaped eyes admiring how she looked like. Then Mikan's eyes landed on the blonde boy she met just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! It's nice seeing you again! I'm glad we're classmates!" She smiled at Ruka making the other boys give evil glares on him. He sighed.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura-san." He smiled back at her. This time, girls were giving their evil glares on Mikan. She looked surprised seeing them look at her that way.

"Uhm, why are you looking at me like that?" she was asking them. She felt a bit scared too. Then a girl with green permed hair stands up in front of her. Mikan loved the way she looked. For her, she was really pretty. Then the girl points her finger on Mikan.

"How dare you talk to Ruka-kun without my permission, little new pipsqueak!" she shouts out surprising Mikan.

"I'm sorry,permy, but why do I have to ask permission from you? And I happen to be Ruka-pyon's friend. May I please know who you are?" she asks her coldly. She looked cool the way she answered her like that. She was polite. Everyone was surprised.

"I am Sumire Shouda. I am the president of Natsume and Ruka fanclub. So no girl should talk to him without my permission." She answers back.

"I see, Sumire-chan. But even if you are president of Ruka's fanclub, that doesn't give you the right to tell any girl here that they can't talk to Ruka-kun." The other girls looked happy hearing Mikan's words because no one dared answer Sumire like that.

"You are stubborn, Pipsqueak." She looks at her furiously.

"By the way, you are Natsume and Ruka's fanclub president, right? I just want to know what you see in a perverted moron like Natsume? I mean, he's a cold, heartless, mean, perverted freak. What do you want from him?" She asks Sumire.

" How dare you talk of Natsume like that? You will pay for what you just said!"

Natsume's gang gathered around Mikan. They were all clenching their fists ready to attack the young girl.

"What do you want from me? Did I say something that made you mad?" she feels scared.

"Wait, before you attack her, I would just like to say a few words." Natsume knelt down in front of Mikan, who was sitting down covering her eyes. He lifts up her chin. "Are you trying me, Polka dots?"

"No, I'm not. I was just telling the truth that you are such a bastard!" she shouts at his face.

"Hmph. I guess I have no choice." Natsume goes back to his seat and snaps his fingers. It was a sign that the gang should beat her up.

"Hotaru-chan, aren't you going to stop them?" Inchou was panicking.

"Nah, That baka could handle herself. I'm sure this is the right time in finding out what her Alice is." Hotaru just sat there reading her book.

"You mean, she doesn't know her Alice?" Sumire comes near Hotaru.

"Yup, she has no clue. She is an idiot." Hotaru continues reading her book.

"Natsume, do you really have to hurt her?" Ruka asks Natsume.

"Is there a problem, Ruka? I'm just teaching her a lesson."

"I mean, she's a girl. You can't just hurt her."

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, she is an interesting little girl." He smirks.

"Natsume…" Ruka sighs.

"Ruka-pyon!! Help me!" Mikan shouts out loud while Mochu, who had the Alice of gravity lifted her up and let the others pull her hair.

"That's what you get for saying such foolish word about Hyuuga-san."

"KYAA!! It hurts!! Please stop!" she starts crying. Sadly the boys weren't listening. The others pity her so much but they wouldn't dare interfere. They were also afraid that Natsume would do that to them.

"HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed at Mikan who was suffering so much pain. They all used their Alice on her. She lands on the ground like she was dead or something. Now, Hotaru was starting to worry. Then She sees Mikan struggling to stand up.

"Okay, that's enough. I-It's my turn to fight." She stands up.

"Show us what you've got!" they were also ready to fight. I forgot to tell you that in this story, Mikan had martial arts and was an expert. She had lessons when Hotaru was gone. Now she runs to them and aims a punch on Mochu. It hits his face and falls back. Now she fights the others who also fell on their backs with Mikan's skills.

"You lose." Mikan gives her evil glare on them but they didn't give up.

"It's our turn to attack. We'll use our Alice to beat you." They all used their Alice on the same time then a huge explosion occurred in the class. The teachers came running to the class to see that the class was filled nothing but smoke. When the smoke was finally gone. They see Mikan covering herself like she was trying to avoid something. Now they know what her Alice is. It's called the nullification Alice.

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi shouted feeling worried.

"Narumi-sensei… I- I found m-my alice." She smiled as she fainted in front of everyone.

"Mikan!" Ruka runs to her and carries her. Natsume just sat on his chair.

'_She's good.' Natsume thought to himself_

"What happened here!?" Narumi was angry and furious.

"I'll explain later, Narumi-sensei. But now, we'll have to take her to the nurse's office." Ruka said as he and Narumi ran outside followed by Inchou and Hotaru.

"And I bet Hyuuga's gang had something to do about this mess." Jinno entered the class with an ugly look on his face.

"We had to teach that stubborn girl a lesson about saying bad stuff referring to Natsume-kun, Jinno-sensei!" Sumire stood in front of him covering for the gang's mistake.

"Hmph. Let's start class then."

Natsume and the gang left the room to roam around again.

"Natsume, that Mikan girl. She is a bit strange. She was able to dodge our attacks but how?" Mochu wondered as Natsume hit his head.

"You idiot! It's obvious that she has the nullification Alice!" Natsume tried to keep himself calm.

"What is the nullification Alice?"

"It's a special ability type. It's when one person gets to dodge all kinds of Alice. Even my fire can't handle that Alice."

"Then why wasn't she able to dodge my first combat?"

"She was too distracted that she lost her concentration."

"So that's why."

"She is amazing. Not only that but I can see that a lot of boys in the class likes her." One of Natsume's friends said.

"Yeah. Almost half of it." Mochu added.

"Hmph. I don't care." Natsume left them there and sat down by a Sakura tree.

--d(--)b--

"Narumi-sensei, is she all right?" Hotaru shakes the worried Narumi.

"They said she's okay."

"I would just want to ask you something, could I?" Ruka politely questioned him.

"What is it, Ruka?"

"What is between you and Mikan? You seem to be worried so much about her. Like she's a relative of someone dear to you."

"She's the daughter of my best friend when I used to be a student of this Academy."

"WHAT?? MIKAN'S MOTHER ALSO HAS AN ALICE??" Inchou shouts out loud.

"That explains why she has an alice herself."

"Nullifying Alice. She can dodge any harmful Alices. Like Natsume's alice. She can dodge that." Hotaru explains everything to Ruka.

Mikan wakes up after several minutes.

"What happened to me?" she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake, Sakura-san." Ruka smiled at her.

"R-ruka-pyon? Why are you here? You're supposed to be in class, right? I'm sorry about what happened."

"Great. That baka didn't even notice our presence." Hotaru whispered to Inchou.

"Well, who wouldn't when you know that someone you like would stay beside you when you're sick." Inchou starts daydreaming.

"Stop daydreaming, Inchou." Hotaru whacks his head.

"I'm fine, Sakura-san. I was worried about you so I came with you here. I thought you'd die." Ruka smiled at her.

"Y-you w-were w-worried about m-me?" She was stuttering and blushing at the same time.

"Yeah. You said I'm your first friend. I wouldn't want to waste that friendship you were talking about."

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon. I really think you're a great friend."

"I just hope you understand how Natsume feels." Ruka frowned a bit.

"What Natsume feels?" She questioned feeling a bit confused.

"Ah… don't mind it."

"What is it, Ruka-pyon?"

"Nothing. You don't have to know."

"I have to! I want to understand Natsume's feelings. So that at least I know why he acts so mean." She shakes Ruka.

"No! I'm not supposed to tell you! You can't know it, okay!? It's Natsume's secret that I'm not supposed to tell anyone! Just deal with it!" he shouts as he leaves the room.

"R-ruka-pyon. Great. Now there are two against me." Mikan sighs.

"Don't worry, baka. I'm sure you'll understand why Ruka did that." Hotaru comforted the brunette.

"Hotaru… But what is Natsume feeling? I'm sure he has a reason for that bad attitude."

"We don't know, baka. Ruka never told us, either."

"Oh… I see."

'_Maybe I shouldn't talk to Ruka first especially for what happened just a while ago. I'll try avoiding him when he's near.' Mikan thought._

"Mikan, are you all right? Maybe you would want to eat first? My treat." Inchou offered.

"I think I'll pass… you guys go on ahead. I have to ask Narumi-sensei something.

"Okay, baka." Hotaru and Inchou left them there.

"What is it you want to ask?" Narumi smiled at her.

"I want to know where my room is. I want to rest and cool off on my own. Can you come with me?"

"Okay, Mikan." Narumi guided her to her own room.

--d(--)b--

'_Shit! Why the heck did I say that to her? Ruka! You must've made her worry about you!' Ruka thought hitting himself._

He sees Mikan with Narumi and thought of maybe calling her.

"S-sakura-san!" he called out loud. Mikan looked at him for a sec and continued her way with Narumi.

Ouch.

She ignored him.

'_She's mad at me. Haay… I can't let her be mad forever. What was I thinking anyway?'_

She's ignoring him but Ruka didn't know that she was doing that because she doesn't want to see him mad at her again. And because she feels like she wants to be alone for some time.

--

Chapter 2 done!

I wasn't able to get enough reviews. Please review! I really need it!


	3. sorry and thanks

Chapter 3- My Next test from Hyuuga

Chapter 3- My Next test from Hyuuga

--

"God, this school isn't what I have been expecting… A lot of things happened today… Unexpected things actually…" she laid down on the bed with her bags by the door.

"Knock knock!" a certain cold girl with a cheerful nerd with her knocked.

"The doors open." She said softly and coldly.

"Mikan, it's us, hotaru and Inchou… We got you something to eat…" they entered her room.

"Oh… thank you." she sat up straight looking at the food they brought them.

"It looks like you are now a permanent student of Gakuen Alice." Hotaru tried cheering her up.

"Yeah… Yay Mikan!! Hoorah!!" Inchou cheered out loud.

"Yay for me… Hoorah… hoorah…" she smiled fakely.

"You're sad because of the incident with Ruka, right?" Hotaru finally opened up the topic.

"No… well… partly… but I'm bothered. Knowing why Natsume really is a big jerk really could disturb me." She looked away staring blankly outside the window.

"Why would it?"

"Cause maybe Natsume had a really big problem that turned him to a big meanie. I just don't like people acting mean and awful towards others… I don't like the way Natsume treats his friends… I mean… his friends like him but they look like slaves to me. Slaves of Natsume-kun."

"Mikan, Natsume was like that before you even came here. He was here ever since he started attending class." Inchou tried explaining.

"Ok, but I'm sure I could find ways to change Natsume. I know I could help him." She gained bit energy.

"Well, if you say so. Well here. Eat. You can't go to gym class without even eating anything. See yah, Mikan." Hotaru and Inchou left Mikan.

"I feel like I want to go around. I'll just leave a note on the door." She wrote on a paper and left her room.

--

Ruka searched for Natsume who was under his favorite tree.

"Natsume-kun." He approached.

"Ruka, something up?" He coldly asked his best friend.

"Um… yes. I just want to ask if I could tell Mikan about your secret. Since I'm the only one who knows it. She was also asking me a while ago but I accidentally shouted at her."

"Go ahead. But make sure only that baka would know."

"Do you like her?"

"Nope."

"Why then do you allow me to tell her?"

"She was the first one who ever tried asking why I act like this. It's kind of rare to know that someone would question about it. Besides, she might shut up if she finds out."

"Oh, okay Natsume. But I can't tell her now."

"And why?"

"I think it sort of hurt her feelings when I shouted at her a while ago."

"Hmph. I'm sure she's not. She obviously likes you."

"Eh? Natsume, don't be too sure. And please don't be brutal saying it directly at me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not comfortable with it."

"Why? Do you love her?" he smirked at Ruka.

"No!" he blushed deeply.

"You hate her?"

"I didn't say I hate her! I like her!" he accidentally shouted.

"I didn't catch that? You like her?" he giggled.

"As a friend, of course!" he gained his posture.

"Ok then… you should probably say sorry to her." He suddenly blurted.

"Natsume?! Is that you?"

"Nope. I'm obviously tired."

"Oi, Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" a female perm came running.

"Shouda-san, what brings you here?" Rukas looked at her who was breathing hardly.

"I'm just here to tell you that Gym class is about to start. They said that we're supposed to use our alice." She smiled at them making Natsume look more irritated.

"This would be great. Let's see if that baka would be able to dodge my alice since she's just new." Natsume smirked.

"Let's go change, Natsume." Ruka offered a hand to his friend.

"Ok." He reached for Ruka's hand and stood up.

"I'll go with you, Natsume-kun!" Sumire flirted.

"We don't want you. We're going to change clothes, woman." Natsume passed by her with Ruka at his side.

--

-GYM Class-

"Tobita Yuu?"

"Present!"

"Imai?"

"Hai."

"Nogi?"

"Here."

"Shouda?"

"Present!!"

"Yume?"

"Here, sir!"

"Hyuuga?"

"Hmph."

"Ok, he's here. Sakura Mikan?"

No answer… where is she? Everyone looked around the whole gym looking for Mikan but isn't there.

"Sakura's absent? Maybe she's just lost. Who would want to see if she's in her room?" the teacher asked the students.

"Sir." Hotaru raised her hand.

"Yes Imai? Would you like to look for her?"

"No, sir. But I know someone who would." She sneered.

"Who could that be?"

"Ruka Nogi, sir." This made every student of class B stare at the blonde boy.

"Eh? Sir, I-" Ruka was cut off by the teacher.

"Hurry up, we don't got all day waiting."

"Good luck. Mikan's in room 205" Hotaru waved at him.

"Imai…" he walked out of the gym.

'_Why would Imai do such thing? Maybe it's because of what happened between me and Mikan a while ago.' He thought._

He went to the girls' dorm and saw that Mikan's door had a note.

_**Note:**_

_** Hey, just left to roam around for a few minutes. Probably looking for the library. You could probably see me there. A note if ever Ruka-kun came uhmm… just wanted to say I'm sorry. That's all… good day!**_

_** -Mikan Sakura.**_

That's her note. Ruka stared at his name again and again and again. Especially the words "I'm sorry." he blushed a bit. Staring at the note made him feel that he wanted to say sorry for shouting at her. He ran as fast as he could to the library and entered quietly. He saw a certain brunette sitting down. She was alone in the library. No people not even the librarian. She was sitting down writing something on a square-shaped yellow paper.

"Uhm… Sakura-san?" he called.

"Yeah?" she stopped writing to see who was there and was shocked to see that Ruka was there. She looked away because she was blushing. Not because Ruka came to fetch her but because he looked really cute. He was wearing a plain white shirt with blue shorts. His clear, white and flawless legs were seen. His blue eyes was on her which made her blush more. His flawless face was shown.

"I-I uh… Sakura-san… I just…" it gave him a hard time to say what he wanted to say. She faced him.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I just w-want t-to say that I'm also s-sorry." He finally said it.

"Ruka-kun. It's a-alright." She blushed.

"I saw the note you left on your door. And I saw my name there."

"Yeah, that was really meant for you to read. What brings you here anyway?" she smiled at him.

"Oh, umm… The teacher told me to fetch you since gym class is starting. They thought you were lost so Hotaru told the teacher to allow me to fetch you."

"Gym class is starting?! Oh my! I didn't know! Hurry up Ruka-kun! Go ahead! I'll just catch up!" she stood up and started to run.

"No, I'll wait! You might get lost." He caught her hand. Mikan turned her head and met Ruka's eyes. She blushed deeply since they were so close to each other. Their faces were only inches away.

"A-arigatou, Ruka-k-kun." She said softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Mikan." He backed away but still didn't let go of her hand.

"N-no! I'm the one sorry. I-I was in a hurry that I wasn't able to let you speak." She spoke softly remaining her post. Ruka let go of her hand.

"I'll go with you."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

--

They ran going up stairs heading for the gymnasium. Mikan suddenly tripped off and lost her balance. But Ruka caught her.

"Gomen, Ruka-kun." She stood up.

"It's alright." They continue running.

And there they are. When they entered, everyone's eyes were on them except Natsume of course.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was already gym class!" she apologized to the teacher with Rukas standing at her back.

"It's alright, you're just new anyway."

"Thank you, sensei!"

"Okay, You know what to do?" the teacher patted Mikan's head.

"What are we supposed to do?" she questioned looking puzzled.

"Test your Alice if you know how to control it."

"Uh… I don't know if I could do it…" she looked down.

"You could. You're alice is the nullification, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to use it."

"We'll help her." Hotaru and Inchou came over.

"Hotaru-chan, Inchou!!" her face lightened up.

"Okay then, see you sometime Mikan Sakura." Ruka turned away and walked.

"Oh, Ruka-kun." Ruka turned to face Mikan.

"Thank you for fetching me a while ago… it really meant a lot for me…" she smiled gently. This smile isn't just any smile that Mikan always does. This one is gentler. It could calm anyone (except Natsume). Ruka blushed slightly enough for Mikan not to notice… Mikan didn't blush or feel shy to say it. She was really happy that someone like Ruka would come all the way to the library just to find her.

"Y-you're welcome, Sakura-san." He smiled back and ran to Natsume.

"Touching." Natsume smirked.

"What?" Ruka had a puzzled look on his face.

"Falling in love, are you, Ruka?" Natsume questioned him.

"No… it's only the first day… why would I, anyway?"

"Suit yourself… I'll go throw fireballs on the noobs. You coming?" He walked away.

"Natsume, you'll never change." He followed him from behind.

'_The test is just starting, baka.' Natsume sneered slightly._

--

Chapter 3 finished! Hoped you like it… please review… I need it… big time!


	4. Even if

(A/N): Sorry for the really late update! It's been a busy month… Forgive me. For all those who waited so long for me to finish this story, sorry. Hope that you'd like this one.

"Um… students. I have an announcement. We'll have to do this activity tomorrow. Well, see you tomorrow." The teacher left the room.

"What? So it starts tomorrow then." Mikan smiled and left the gym with Hotaru and Inchou.

Next day at the gymnasium.

"Ok, Mikan. Now all you have to do is to dodge the attack of ones alice, got it?" Inchou explained to Mikan.

"I think I get it. But, Inchou, I don't know how I got to use my alice. It's hard, you know. I'm a newby." She sat down on the floor.

"Baka, it's not bad to try anyway. Here, we'll give you an easy person to deal with." Hotaru called a blonde boy named Koko.

"This is Kokoro Yume. He has the alice of reading one's mind. You think you could try?" Inchou gave Mikan a hand.

"Well, Hotaru's right. I could at least try until I get it." Mikan got the hand of Inchou and stood up.

"Well. It's nice to meet you, Mikan. Sorry for the incident a while ago." Koko smiled.

'_I think this guy's not mean. He looks kind of cute too.' Mikan thought._

"I think this guy's not mean. He looks kind of cute too." Koko repeated what she just thought of.

"What the!?" Mikan stared at him blankly wondering how.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan. You're also cute, you know." He giggled.

"That's what we were telling you Mikan. He has the mind reading alice so you'll have to concentrate." Inchou knocked on Mikan's head.

"Okay, Inchou. I'll do it! I know I could!"

"Okay, now concentrate Mikan." Hotaru gave a signal to stop acting like a noob and concentrate.

"Hai!" Mikan stared at Koko with serious face while Koko just smiled gently at her.

"Are they doing anything?" Inchou whispered to Hotaru's ears.

"Um… here, I have an idea." She whispered to Inchou.

"Eh? I don't know if I could."

"Try it or I'll use my baka-gun on you." She gave him an evil stare.

"Ok ok! I'll do it. Just don't blame me if it doesn't look like him okay!?"

(I'm sure you'll know what Hotaru's plan is.)

"Um… Hotaru-chan. I don't know how to dodge if ever he starts to read my mind." Mikan sighed.

"Just give it your best, baka."

"I'll cheer you on, Sakura-san." Ruka suddenly came.

"Ruka-kun!? Ok. I'll really do this"

"_I know I could do this. Ruka-kun is watching so I can't embarrass myself in front of him. Here goes."she starts to concentrate._

"I know I could do this.—" he stopped.

"What's wrong, Koko?" Hoatru asked.

"I can't read her mind anymore. It's blocked." He held his forehead.

"Mikan, you could stop concentrating now. You already proved yourself." Ruka called her.

"Ruka-kun, did I look great? Do you think I did it?" she ran to Ruka but suddenly, Ruka disappeared.

"Ruka-kun!? Hotaru-chan! Inchou! Ruka disappeared!" she was panicking.

"Baka. That was only an illusion of Ruka. The real Ruka is behind you." She pointed.

"What? An illusion!?" She turned around and saw Ruka watching Natsume throw fireballs.

"Yup. He was only an illusion. Inchou made an illusion of Ruka so that you could concentrate to use your alice." Hotaru explained.

"Oh… You are such a meanie!" she stomped her foot.

"Well. You were able to go through this round. Let's get a harder one." Hotaru looked around.

"You want to try a harder one to battle. Sounds like you'll need me for this. I'd be happy to teach that baka a lesson." A raven haired boy came with his best friend right behind him. I'm sure you all know who.

"N-natsume…" Mikan gulped.

"Okay, Mikan. Natsume would do."

"Hotaru-chan! Why Natsume? He might burn me to crispies!" she shouted.

"Natsume, please don't go to hard on her." Ruka whispered.

"I won't. Don't worry too much about her. I won't kill her." He sneered.

"Ruka-kun. I'm scared." Mikan approached Ruka slowly.

"Don't be. He won't kill you. Trust me." He smiled at her.

"Ok, I trust you, Ruka-kun." She ran in front of Natsume and concentrated.

"You ready for this, baka?" he smirked.

"I'm ready!"

"Hmph. Well then. Try dodging this simple ball of fire." He threw a small ball of fire aiming it at Mikan.

"I can dodge this!!" she screamed. The ball disappeared not leaving a single black mark on Mikan.

"You did it, Mikan-chan!" Inchou cheered out loud.

"Yay! I did it!" she jumped for joy.

"That's just a small one, baka. Try this one." A bigger ball of fire appeared on Natsume's hand.

"Mikan, concentrate on this." Hotaru called out.

"Hai, Hotaru." She focused on the fireball on Natsume's hand.

"Fire!" Natsume threw the flame on Mikan but she dodged it again.

"I did it again! I can use my alice now!" she once again jumped high and low.

"Not for long, princess. I'm sure you won't be able to dodge this attack." This time, he made a really big one. This one is big enough to be able to hit Mikan's whole body. _"I'm sure that you can't dodge this!" he looked like he was out of his mind._

"Mikan watch out!!" Hotaru shouted because Mikan wasn't looking. When she faced Natsume, the ball was already near her.

"KYAAA! NATSUME!!" she covered herself. Then the big fireball hit her. She didn't burn to crispies or ashes. But she flew way far behind her and hit the wall. Then she fell on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth though the wall had damage too.

"_NatSUME?" Natsume got back to his senses_

"Mikan-chan!" Hotaru, Inchou, and Koko ran to her.

"Natsume, why'd you do that?!" Ruka shouted at him.

"I-I don't know. I-I sort of lost my m-mind when I saw her jumping for joy… I didn't know it would get this far." Natsume's eyes grew big when he saw Mikan on the ground bleeding unconsciously.

"Hey hey! What happened here?" the gym teacher hurriedly ran towards Mikan and the group.

"Someone, call the nurse and the doctor!" Inchou shouted.

"I'll go call!" Ruka ran as fast as he could. Natsume just stood there.

"_Why am I even bothered by this? I have killed a lot of people but why am I bothered seeing her bleeding. She's not even dead." He stared at her being carried away by stretcher._

"Don't worry Mikan… you'll be okay. Just hold on." Ruka held her hand as they were going to the hospital of alice academy.

Everyone in the gym followed Mikan to the hospital except Natsume who was still standing at his post.

The doctor came out of the emergency room with a smile on his face.

"Is Mikan alright? Is she dead?" Questions were being asked by Mikan's classmates.

"She's fine though, she did lose a lot of blood which caused her to lose weight. In my records when she hadn't gone inside the academy yet, her weight was 89 pounds. Now, when I weighed her, she is only 77 pounds."

"And that's because of too much loss of blood?" Sumire asked.

"Yes. We'll be bringing her to room 208."

Ruka didn't seem to be happy about the news.

"Don't worry, Ruka. You're girl friend will be fine. I just know it." Natsume appeared beside Ruka.

"This is your entire fault for being too harsh on her, Natsume!!" he got furious. Natsume had his eyes covered with his hair.

"i-I'm s-s-sorry…" he spoke.

"N-natsume. It's alright." He went easy on him. _"This is the first time I ever heard Natsume apologize seriously." He thought._

"I-I didn't know how I've been acting a while ago. I just hate it when I see her s-smile. It just pisses me off." He looked calm.

"You should apologize to her. Let's go visit her. Shall we?"

"I-i… t-think… i-it's… o-ok… but not today." He was stammering.

"Okay, but you'll visit her with me sometime, alright?"

"Y-yeah… I guess so." He left the hospital and sat down under his favorite tree.

"_I feel so stupid! Ever since that girl came, I haven't been doing my daily routine! She always comes in my way. But why do I feel bad every time I remember her a while ago in the gym bleeding? Damn!" he thought deeply._

"Maybe she finally opened your good side that had been there since the day you were born, Natsume." Koko came.

"What are you doing here?" he coldly asked.

"I don't know. I'm planning to go to Central Town. I'll be buying food for Mikan. You want to come?"

"Whatever." He stood up and walked away with Koko.

-Central Town-

"Koko, we'll meet here later. I'll go roam around for a few minutes." Natsume walked away.

"Um… Okay, Natsume."

Natsume looked around the place and saw a store called 'Wonderland'. It was obviously a store for girls. Stuff toys and girly magnets were in there. He slowly entered the place and saw a lot of stuff toys but there were no people but only the counter was. He roamed around the place. He suddenly saw a small plushee. It was a girl with pig tails that has a shirt with the words 'get well soon'. It was a smiling one. It reminded Natsume of Mikan. Though, the hair color of the plushee was black.

"Very funny." He took it and looked at the price "100 rabbits for a plushee? It isn't that bad." He paid the counter and went back to the meeting place.

"Natsume, what do you have there?" Koko asked him.

"Nothing. I want you to give it to the baka." He coldly said.

"Who? Mikan?"

"Whatever. Just give it to her when she wakes up."

"Okay." They left Central Town.

Koko arrives the Hospital though Natsume wasn't with him.

"Koko! You're here already." Inchou smiled.

"Yeah, Natsume was with me. Is Mikan awake?"

"Not yet. She's still unconscious. But she did murmur a few words a while ago." Hotaru stated.

"What did she say?"

"I want to be your friend, Natsume." Hotaru said.

"Yeap. That's what she said." Inchou nodded.

"She'd probably be the only one to change Natsume. Anyway, where is Ruka?"

"He went out. He said he wanted some fresh air."

"Oh… I see. He sure is worried about Mikan."

"It's already 7:30. I want to sleep now. Ruka would come anyway so I'll go ahead." Inchou yawned and left the room.

"Koko.." Hotaru called.

"What?"

"Stay here with Mikan. Wait 'till Ruka gets back. I'm also sleepy so I'll go."

"Okay. Good night." Koko waved his hand.

"Night." She closed the door.

Koko went closer Mikan.

"Mikan, I'm sure thatyou're the only one who could change Natsume." He smiled at her.

Knock! Knock!

"The doors open."

"Koko, thanks for staying. Mikan will sure be awake tomorrow. I'm glad it's a Saturday tomorrow."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He left with the plushee.

"Hold on! Koko, what is that you're holding?"

"Oh. It's Natsume's present for Mikan. He told me to give it to her when she wakes up."

"But he said he'll visit Mikan."

"I know. Well, it's up to him." Koko left.

"Koko, I'll give it to her."

"Okay… well, see yah!"

Natsume was sitting under the tree this late staring at the dark blue sky.

"Nothing gets better than looking at the sky alone."

-Next Day-

"Ruka-kun…" Mikan slowly opened her eyes calling for Ruka. But Ruka was asleep.

"Ruka-kun…" she repeated. But he still continued sleeping.

"R-ruka—" she coughed. This time, Ruka woke up.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" he went close to her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She calmly said it and smiled weakly.

"I didn't know you'd wake up 5:30 in the morning." He giggled.

"Well, I guess I just felt like waking up." She said.

"Well, it looks like you can go to school on Monday." He chuckled.

"Ruka-kun." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll go continue studying here." She weakly tried to sit up straight.

"Wh-what?! Why? I mean… why did you decide to leave?" Ruka looked puzzled.

"I don't think I'd fit in. If Natsume hates me, everyone will." She started to cry.

"Hey, you'll always have me."

Natsume was outside her door. He listened to their conversation.

"I've always wanted to be friends with Natsume. Ever since I found out that he had a big problem but no one would tell me. I care for him that's why I want to change him. But nothing happens! He's still mean! He's not going easy on me. It shows that he hates me so much! I almost died when he threw that fireball at me! He hates me, Ruka. Also, I wanted to try fitting in. Like having a lot of new friends. But nothing's happening. I'm still out of it. No one likes me! I'm discriminated, ok!?" she covers her eyes with her hands. "Everyone… hates… me… but…"

"?"

"I just smile. My grandfather said that even if I don't have friends, I should just smile so that no one would try discriminating me more. So I did what he told me. I smile even if it was a fake. I try to become jolly. But it was also a fake."

"Mikan… I'm sorry…" Ruka hugged her tight. "Even if no one likes you, I'll still be here to cheer for you to continue your daily routines. I promise."

"Thank you, Ruka-kun. I am so blessed to have met you." She hugged him back.

"Natsume wanted to give you something by the way. Here." He gave her the plushee.

"Get well soon." She read the letters on the shirt.

"Wow. Natsume gave you that."

"Natsume…" Tears fell from her eyes again.

"Even if you have no one to like you, there's obviously someone who's there to like you. Even if someone really hates you, surely there is a small part in that person's heart that still wants to try being friends with you. Even if someone tried to hurt you, I know that the person didn't really mean to hurt you but that person just had to do it. That person… is someone… like me…" Natsume stood by the door looking blankly at Mikan.

"Natsume… Thank you." She wiped her tears away and smiled at Natsume. This smile wasn't a fake. It was like the smile she gave Ruka in the previous chapter.

(a/N): Done! Review please!

Next chapter, I'll be posting the names of my reviewers. So if you want me to recognize you, review!

LOVE YAH!


	5. Central Town

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews..^_^ and sorry for such a late update. Well.. I could assure you that this chapter is better than the other chapters… bear with me, ok?

(-_-)

Sunday was a rest day for everyone in the academy. Well, Mikan was out of the hospital though she wasn't that active. She acted normal because the doctor told her that her head would still hurt a bit.

"Hotaru… My head really hurts."

"Well, just bear with it. By the way, moron. Why are you still holding that 'get well soon' plushee Hyuuga gave you?" Hotaru grabbed it from her hand.

"What do you care, Hotaru? Now give it back to me!" she tried reaching for it.

"Try getting it." Hotaru smirked.

It was only the two of them hanging out. They never hung out before but it looks like Hotaru gave her a chance. They sat down by a bench at the fields and saw Ruka sitting beside Natsume under the Sakura tree. Well, Mikan obviously wanted to talk to them.

"Let's go talk to Ruka-kun!" she pleaded. She saw Hotaru bringing out a camera.

"As you wish." Was her only reply. _'Picture taking time, Nogi.'_

"sheesh. What are you planning to do?" Mikan looked at her.

"Nothing, baka. It's none of your business." She threw the plushee on Mikan's face and proceeded to where Natsume and Ruka is.

(-_-)

"Natsume, do you really hate Mikan?" Ruka questioned him with a worried look.

"That's something you shouldn't be asking." Natsume replied.

"Well… The line you just said yesterday, it sounded like you did care for her."

"Fine. I don't hate her. I'm just not used to seeing people like her. Trying to change this attitude I have."

"She was actually trying her best to put at least a small smile on your face. You heard her, right? She cared for you."

"Well, maybe she did. But what's the use of trying anyway? Nothing could change me." He looked away.

"But maybe she could, Natsume."

"Ughh.. why are you asking me anyway? There's no point in asking stupid questions and telling me the impossible things that could happen!"

"Gomen ne, Natsume. I'm just worried, ok? But if you want me to stop then I will."

"ts…"

"RUKA-KUN!"

Ruka faced the direction on where he heard the voice. He saw Mikan waving at him heading towards his direction.

"What brings you here?" he asked her.

"Well, Hotaru and I went for a walk to Central Town and it happened that we saw you and Hyuuga-san here." She smiled. Natsume showed a weird look on his face. First, because he saw Mikan holding the plushee he had given her and what's more surprising is that Mikan called him 'Hyuuga-san' instead of Natsume.

"Eh… Hyuuga-san?" Ruka gave her a strange look.

"Well, is it bad? I'm just giving a bit of respect. Right, Hyuuga-san?" she smiled at Natsume.

'_Ok, now she's a bit weird calling me that.'_ He stared blankly at her thinking of what she just said.

"Want to come along? It would be fun to have you both there." She gave a hand to them.

The sunlight flashing on Mikan's back made her look like a shining angel. A cute angel reaching for the hands of two handsome young men.

"Do you want to, Natsume?" Rukas asked him.

"Whatever."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Hotaru pointed her baka gun at the two.

"It's a yes!" Ruka pointed her baka gun away.

So then they went on to Central Town. Mikan seemed to be happy being able to drag Natsume and Ruka here at Central Town.

"Oi, baka. I'll meet you later. I want to pass by a store there. Ja'ne." she left the three standing.

"Eh… so, what do you want to do?" Mikan sweat dropped.

"Anything you wish to do." Ruka smiled at her.

"Are you two bored being with me?" she asked worriedly.

"Why ask?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you're bored or something. You could head back if you feel like it. I'll just go and catch up with Hotaru." She smiled a bit.

"Why do you always have to look guilty in everything you do? Obviously, if Ruka and I were bored, we'd go back without you noticing our disappearance." Natsume poked her head.

"Ow!" Mikan held her head.

"He's right, Mikan."

"So you're not bored?"

"Nope. Not at all." He smiled at her.

"Thank you. So, do you want to eat?"

"Your treat?" Natsume smirked.

"Uhm… okay… it's fine with me. Where do you want?"

Natsume started walking.

"He knows where."

"I see.. Well then, lead the way Hyuuga-san."

They arrived at a big restaurant. Big enough for 6 classes to fit.

"This is huge! I've never seen it before." Mikan started drooling.

"That's coz you're still a newby."

"Mikan?" Ruka wiped her saliva off her mouth.

"Gomen ne." she giggled.

"Shall we get in? You wouldn't want to let Natsume wait."

"Hai."

They went inside and saw Natsume sitting down holding the menu. As they sat down, Natsume dropped the menu and called the waiter.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me this and that. That's all."

"Wait! I haven't ordered yet!" Mikan shouted. She grabbed the menu from the waiter and looked for a meal that would fill her empty stomach. But it seems like she couldn't pick any of the food from the menu.

" Get her the same as mine. Make it 3 for my other companion." Natsume whispered.

"Affirmative."

"What was your order anyway? I'm the one who's going to pay so make sure you got a normal one."

"I don't think Natsume would agree with that, Mikan. He usually gets the opposite of cheapest." Ruka giggled.

"Haha! I see. Well, okay then. Hold on. I'll be back." She stood up and left the table.

"Where is she headed?" Natsume questioned Ruka.

"Why ask me? I don't really know where."

Mikan came back and sat down breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Seems like you're very tired." Ruka patted her back

"It's nothing, Ruka-kun." She smiled(as always).

The waiter arrived with two dishes in hand. He gave one to Natsume and one to Ruka.

"It looks like princess will have to wait for hers." Natsume teased emotionlessly.

"You want mine? I'll be the one to wait" Ruka offered.

"No, no! it's yours. I'll wait for mine." She sweat dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah! Haha! I'll wait."

It's been 10 minutes already and Mikan just watched the two eat.

"Uhm… Mikan, don't you think we should tell the waiter about your meal?" Ruka asked. Natsume just stared at the two also wondering why Mikan still doesn't have her food.

"Uhmm… The truth is I left the table a while ago to cancel one order so that I would have enough money to pay for the food you two ate. It would be rude if none of you two would eat, right?" she sighed.

With what she just said, Ruka and Natsume stopped eating. _'Why the heck did she cancel it for us? She is an idiot. She's obviously hungry right now, why didn't I notice it right away?'_ Natsume thought.

"Here Mikan, we could share. There's still a lot anyway." Ruka pushed the dish close to Mikan.

"Thanks, Ruka-kun."

The both of them munched up the food and lay their backs on the chair.

"Well, where is the waiter?" Mikan searched.

When the waiter arrived before them, Mikan pulled out a small purse from her pocket and opened it. After she got the right amount she saw the waiter out of sight.

"Hey, I wasn't paying yet."

"Natsume already paid when you were getting rabbits."

"What? But I was the one who was supposed to pay."

"Don't worry about it. Natsume's really like that."

"Where is he anyway?" she looked around and saw Natsume waiting outside the restaurant.

(-_-)

Natsume stood there staring at something from afar. But the truth was he was staring at nothing.

'_It really feels different hanging out with that idiot. But… this feeling… I don't think I want it to end just yet… I want it to last long.' _He thought again.

Then he sees Mikan and Ruka laughing together. He stared at her hazel orbs making him feel a lot calmer than ever.

'_Maybe she's the reason for this feeling I have right now…'_

"Hyuuga-san! What do you want to do now?"

"…"

"Do you want ice cream? This time, I'm the one who's going to buy it."

"Ok."

"Great! Then, you and Ruka-kun stay here while I get some. Ruka-kun, hold this plushee and take care of it!" She ran away.

"Ruka."

"Hai?"

"It's…"

"?"

"fun… I'm actually having fun…" he whispered.

"I told you. She could change you, Natsume."

"Eh?" he looked puzzled.

"To be honest with you… During the first time I have met her, I had interest in her. And as the days passed… I think I'm falling for her. But if you like her then… you could have her…"

"Ts… I'm not in the mood for love and compassion."

(-_-)

Mikan found a small ice cream stand and went there.

"Three please!" she requested as she paid for it.

"Here you go, little miss sunshine." The man gave her the ice creams. Then she hurried back to Natsume and Ruka.

She saw Natsume and Ruka talking near a bench. _'Natsume is kind after all… I kind of enjoy being with him even if he was mute.' _She thought it over. The two handsome boys saw her too and decided to walk to her but to what Natsume was seeing was there were three kids playing and running towards Mikan and this might cause her to fall or trip off. To Ruka's surprise, he saw Natsume ran ahead of him heading towards Mikan. The kids passed in front of Mikan and to Natsume's vision, she was going to fall down so he hurriedly rushed faster and slides on the floor to catch Mikan. And he saves the day, though, the ice cream of Mikan fell on Natsume's face which made a mess.

"Natsume! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she was actually blushing deeply because she was in Natsume's arms. She had never had a situation like this in her life. SO she stood up and helped Natsume. Ruka did as well but with jealousy in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Natsume." She apologized. She held out handkerchief and wiped Natsume's face.

"No, It's nothing." He took the handkerchief and wiped it himself.

"We better get home." Ruka suggested as he pulled Natsume up.

"Yeah.. Let's go." They left Central Town not even thinking that Hotaru was still there.

The day finished unexpectedly but it was fun… at least for the two…

(-_-)

It's already 11:00 in the evening and Natsume was still thinking of what happened in that day. He admitted that he had fun. It was obvious that he can't sleep during that night so he went outside and decided to go by the sakura tree. But on his way there, he heard a beautiful voice. Probably the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.

…

_I have been searching_

_And long have I waited _

_For someone to like me as me…_

_To laugh with…_

_To cry with…_

_To be there beside with…_

_A friend…_

_That's who I need…._

The voice stopped. Natsume peeped from behind the tree and saw that it was Mikan.

"Polka?" Natsume looked at her.

"Hyuuga-san?! Oh… this is your spot after all… I'm sorry for a while ago."

"I told you it was nothing.." he sat beside her but distantly.

"Oh… okay…" she was humming…

"I never thought that you could sing." He started.

"Huh? Oh… My gramps told me that my mom used to have a very beautiful voice and maybe I got it from her."

"By the way… Ruka is in love with you."

"What?"

"I just thought of telling you now. You like him right?"

"Actually. More than like. I've never met any guy as good and as gentle as him."

"Okay."

"I love him."

"Okay."

"Can you tell him that?"

"Okay."

"Is 'okay' the only word you know?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep saying it?"

"Well, what do you want me to say then?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"GRRRRR!!"

And there. They start arguing the whole night actually.

d(-_-)b

End of the 5th chapter. Special thanks to those who reviewed. I'll be expecting for suggestions in the next chapter. See yah!

XKasumiX

kikyorules10

dominiqueanne

neko yuki

yumikosakura195

.Hime no Kanashimi.

gigil12345

shiningstar862


	6. Confessions and Revelations

SORRY FOR the Super late update! I hope you'd like this! please review!

---------------------

'_Everything happened all of the sudden. Not everyone stays the same except for her. She's starting to change everything. The way people live their lives aren't pleasing her eyes, the surroundings that felt like there was a dark aura surrounding such enormous place. How did she change it? She hangs out with people she just met. She trusts them too much. She made the sun shine down Alice Academy. She was like the power that gives off light to the sun to shine down and put away the aura surrounding us. And most of all… she changed someone really important to me. No other than Natsume Hyuuga.' _ Ruka thought as he gazed at the sky in that starry night. It's been two weeks since that they Natsume and Mikan stayed under that tree. They got along pretty well but not as well as how Ruka and Natsume acts in private.

"Mikan, don't you think, you should go to Nogi? I saw him by your door this morning. He looked like he was going to tell you something unimportant." Hotaru pushed Mikan off her seat in the cafeteria.

"Really?" her eyes sparkled.

"He's probably going to confess to Mikan-chan!" Anna, the pink haired friend of Mikan clapped cheering Mikan on.

"Ruka-kun? No, I don't think he likes me." She frowned.

"What makes you think that, Mikan? It's quite obvious that Ruka-kun had been eying on you for this past few days." Nonoko interrupted joining Mikan's table.

"Nonoko-chan. My life isn't like yours where in Koko keeps looking at you everywhere you go. And besides, you're beautiful and I'm not."

"You are beautiful, Mikan-chan! For me, you're the prettiest girl in our batch! Plus, your hazel orbs makes you look prettier." Anna spoke.

"Baka, would you let your prince charming wait? His a really patient guy but it's too rude not to come now that you know he's waiting for you." Natsume puts his arm around Mikan.

"N-natsume!?" Mikan stared at him with wide eyes.

"Go and hurry. Or I'll burn you to crisps." He clenched his fist scaring Mikan away.

"Oi, Hyuuga. Aren't you jealous that your girl is in love with your best friend?" Hotaru added biting her cookie silently. Everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on Natsume. Some girls fainted.

"Here's one thing I'll tell you…" he closed his eyes.

Everyone gulped wanting to hear Natsume's words…

"It may be possible to fall for her but at this point. She won't even pass my requirements." He smirked as he walked out of the cafeteria doors.

"You hear that, Imai? He's not in love with that witch, Mikan! There's no way that would happen. And if he ever did fall for someone, that would obviously be me!" Sumire jolted on Hotaru's table staring at her with jealousy in her eyes.

"Hm, let's see, Permy. Does Hyuuga even talk to you?" Hotaru shot her baka gun on Sumire's face.

"Way to go, Imai-san!" Anna giggled with Nonoko.

------

Mikan ran to the girls dorm and saw Ruka standing by the door with his back leaning against the wall.

"Ruka-kun!" she called out and got Ruka's attention.

"Sakura-san." He smiled at her with relief.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru just told me you were here since a while ago."

"Well yeah… But I was able to wait in time for you to arrive."

"Ahehe. What is it that you need anyway?" she asked him opening up a topic.

"I had to tell you something." He looked down a bit nervous.

"What is it?" she pulled Ruka's chin up making him face her.

"I know that we don't know each other much. But, the way I see you change everything in this school. It actually made me like you. But not only did you change school. You changed me. And for that I thank you for making me fall in love with you." he blushed trying to cover his cheeks. Mikan noticed this and made him look at her. She smiled at him gently making him blush more.

"Ruka-kun. I love you too." A bit of tears spilled from her hazel orbs. She was happy that Ruka loved her so she tip toed making her way to touch his lips but an apple fell in front of them. They moved away trying to look if someone was there. Mikan shrieked of jumping of the ground.

"Who's there?" Ruka calmly asked but there was no reply and he saw a shadow from the door running away. He knew who it was. It was to obvious for him not to realize that Natsume stopped their first kiss.

------

'_Damn it, I'm such an idiot. Why the heck did I do that?! I was only going to watch them but my hands moved theirselves stopping Ruka and that baka kiss. Err..' _Natsume quickly ran away going to his room.

------

"So, Ruka-kun… Does that mean we're an item?" Mikan blushed.

"If that's how you want it." Ruka smiled at her. Then Mikan lightened up as if an idea went inside her mind.

"Not yet." She looked away.

"Not?" Ruka felt disappointed. How could she say they're no if they had already admitted their feelings for one another.

"I mean. I want to save it for Valentine's Day! It would be sweet if we become an item on Valentine's day." She hugged him.

"But it's only September. Valentine's is not until 5 months." Ruka giggled.

"If you really do love me then you will wait and propose to me after 5 months. Besides, you own my heart." She poked his nose.

"I'll wait. No matter how long it may take."

-------

Class had already started and everyone's inside their respective rooms waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Good Afternoon, Class B! I've got great news for all of you! We're going to have a class play on October! And guess what play we'll be acting!" Narumi entered the classroom with a hyper attitude.

"Sleeping Beauty?" a student answered.

"Nope! It's not a fairytale! It's a make-up-your-own play script!" Narumi exclaimed with joy.

Everyone in class started talking about how the script should go. Until a war was created so Narumi thought of a plan.

"Class, We'll do it this way. Everyone gets to make their own script. And everyone gets to read each others script. Then I'll vote for the best one. Due date will be next week! Alright? Get your Pens and papers and star writing!" Narumi held out a small flag while blowing the whistle as a sign of 'go'. Obviously, Natsume didn't write anything while his seatmate, Ruka and Mikan helped each other writing the script.

"I hope our script would be chosen, Ruka-kun." Mikan smiled.

"We'll search for stories later in the library to get more ideas."

"Hai!"

-------

A week had passed already. Everyone came to class. Each of them were holding 1 folder with bundles of papers inside.

"Looks like everyone did their best to make their script eh?" Narumi smirked as he collected all of the folders. "I'll be returning later afternoon announcing who's script will be the class play." Narumi exits the room with a pile of folders in hand.

"I like our story, Ruka-kun!" Mikan cheered squeezing Ruka's flawless cheeks.

"Yeah, I like it too now would you stop squeezing my cheeks!!!" Ruka slapped her hands off making her look at him shocked. Ruka looked at her after rubbing his cheeks and saw her with teary eyes.

"M-mikan??" he tried touching her but she moves a few distance trying to cover herself as if there was a monster coming to get her.

"Look what you've done, Ruka. Now your girl's crying." Natsume smirked and continued reading his manga.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. It's just that my cheeks are really painful at that moment, ok? Please. I don't want anything to go between us." Ruka took her arm pulling her to an embrace. Mikan sobbed on his uniform holding him tight.

"I'm sorry. I just felt so scared. That's all." She whispered.

"Hmph." Natsume left the two on their seats walking out the classroom.

"Baka, stop crying. Looks like wonderboy left with envy." Hotaru teased Mikan.

"Hotaru-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, baka."

"Ruka-kun. I want to go out alone, ok? I'll be back." She smiled.

"Okay, Mikan."

Mikan ran out of the classroom and searched around for Natsume. But why was she looking for him? She ran through the corridors and stopped by to rest on a bench. She sat down breathing heavily until someone held out a drink to her.

"Natsume?" she looked at him.

"You're tired. Go drink that up." he sat down beside her.

"I was looking for you." she panted.

"Why?" questioned her.

"I just felt like talking to you would be good. And there's something I would really want to know."

"What?"

"How are you in your past life? I would sure like to hear it. But it's okay if you don't." she smiled.

"…" Natsume remained speechless looking down.

"If there is anything you need, Natsume… Please feel free to approach me. I'd be a wide listener to you." she placed her hand on top of his had.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you'd care anyway." He pulled his hand away sort of regretting it.

"I care about you. Not because you're Ruka-kun's friend but because I know that you are lonely." Mikan frowned.

"Here's something you should know… I'm always depressed." He stayed calm.

"Why?"

"I'm alone. My family was taken away from me. And I tried so hard to befriend people but they end up being taken away from me too."

"How come?" Mikan once again held Natsume's hand.

"That's because I have the alice of fire. I am dangerous to be close to normal people that I burned down one village because of my Alice. All my life I have wanted to have someone who'd never leave me. I want someone who can take care of me just like a sister or brother. I just want someone who cares…" he inhaled heavily and exhaled.

"Natsume. Thank you, now that you told me that. I'm happy to have become your friend. I promise never to leave you and I'd always care for you." Mikan hugged him tight. She didn't care whether he'd push her away for all she knew that Natsume just needed someone for comfort and someone who could care for him.

"Thank you too, Mikan Sakura." He let off his tears falling down his crimson orbs feeling really happy that someone would be there to make him happy once in his life. He hugged her back wanting not to let go.

-----

The two walked back to class together with the same expression they usually have and saw Narumi holding the folder owned by Ruka.

"The story has been chosen. Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi, Congratulations for being the winner. Now we'll have to plan characters so we can start preparing. We only have a few weeks for preparation so let's do our best!" Narumi screeched out.

---------------

The question is, what is the story and who are the main characters? Who will role play for them? Find out in the next chapter! Please review. I hope you liked this one.


	7. The dream

Just thought of updating as soon as possible. I've read reviews for chapter 6 and I'm sorry for making it suck. But I promise I'd do a better one.

*__*: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it but the class B thingy. It's sort of like a section for their batch. You know, A-D or E. it's ok but that's how I want it to be in this story. And yes. I know Hotaru's invention. I didn't say it was the first one. And no. I didn't make it in a hurry. I just lack ideas that's why I cut the chapter short. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll try impressing you. Please help me think of ideas.

NekoTama-chan: There will be NatsumexMikan scenes. I promise you but let's stick to Ruka at this moment. Please give me ideas. Thanks.

---------------------------

"So, Narumi-sensei, what's the story all about?" Sumire raised her hand asking Narumi.

"It's a love story where in a two guys named Yuri and Haru falls in love with a simple girl named Izumi. That made them rivals for a fact that there are other beautiful ladies wishing for their heart but they still chose to love Izumi."

"How is Izumi treated in school?" Anna's eyes sparkled wanting to know how the story goes.

"Well, let's start with the two boys. Those two boys are the most popular ones in school. They are known to be good friends. A lot of girls had been asking them out but none of them were chosen. Yuri is not a rich guy but above average. Haru is the opposite, very rich indeed. Izumi is a transfer student. She's an average girl in wealth. She has a best friend named Hanna who shares secrets with her every time they hang out. And she secretly admires one of the two boys but wouldn't tell who it is."

"Wow! So, how does it go? Who did Izumi like?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Read the script. I had it photocopied for everyone but let's draw lots for the characters." Narumi held out 2 small boxes with their names inside it. One for the boys and the other girls.

"Oh, I hope we get good roles in this play." Mikan sighed.

"It doesn't matter as long as we finish this damn play." Natsume shrugged.

"But, Natsume-kun. It's a really good play. I love it." Mikan calmly smiled at him but he looked away after seeing it. Mikan's curved up lip made its way to a down curve. She didn't like the way Natsume replied.

"We'll get good roles, Mikan. I assure you." Ruka patted her back.

"Ok, for the role of Yuri Kazuya. We have…" he draws out a paper, "Hyuuga Natsume!"

"Shit." Natsume blurted. All girls started praying for the role of Izumi except for Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"For the role of Haru Yamato, we have…" he picks out another paper, "Nogi Ruka!"

"Ruka-kun! You got his role! Oh my." Mikan breathed heavily.

"What's wrong with that, Polka?" Natsume asked pulling her hair to face him.

"It's just that… The guy who gets to win Izumi's heart is Yuri. And that would make me sad to see Ruka-kun act like he's been dumped by a girl." She grimaced.

"You made the script, idiot." Natsume closed his eyes and slept again.

"The role of Izumi Minagawa goes to…" all girls squeezed their hands tight praying hard as Narumi slipped out a piece of paper from the box, "Sakura Mikan!"

"WHAT?!" Sumire jolted out of her seat. The others shot their glares on Mikan who looked dumbfounded hearing the news. Natsume slowly opened his eyes smirking. Ruka didn't seem to like it at all but he remained his natural pose not to let Mikan notice.

"Ruka-kun, I'm sorry." She looked at him with teary eyes.

"What for?"

"I didn't expect everyone to get mad at me for getting the role of Izumi." She played with her fingers feeling down.

"No worries. It's just a play anyway." He pulled her chin up wiping of the tears that trailed down her eyes.

"Looks like your going to be my princess, Polka."

"Natsume-kun… let's do our best then." She smiled as her face lightened up once again.

"Ok."

"For the role of Hanna Madara goes to Sumire Shouda."

"Wew. What a boredom." She sighed.

"I'll be giving you 2 days to read the script and we'll start rehearsing. And everyone will help with the props." He announced handing each student a booklet of the script. "You are all dismissed." He left the room.

"Mikan, do you want to come to central town?" Ruka asked her politely.

"Sure! Let's invite Natsume!" she turned over to look at the sleeping face of Natsume. "Natsume-kun! Let's go to Central Town!" she shouted at him but he didn't respond. He was dreaming.

-------_Dream------_

"_Mikan! Let's go to the woods. You wanted to go there, right?" Ruka pulled Mikan's hand and ran to the entrance of the woods with Natsume running behind them worriedly._

"_Okay! Come on, Natsume-kun!" Mikan lent a hand but when Natsume was about to hold it, the ground started to crack and break apart forming a very big cliff as Mikan held on to a branch crying out for help with Ruka hanging on another branch far from Mikan._

"_Mikan! Grab my hand!" Natsume reached out for her but she can't reach._

"_I can't, Natsume!" Mikan cried out loud still trying._

"_Natsume! Save Mikan!! If you don't, I'll never forgive you! You'll regret leaving her!!" Ruka furiously shouted at him. Natsume panicked as he tried to look for a way to reach Mikan but the branch was breaking apart._

"_Natsume, I'm scared!!" Mikan just kept crying watching the branch slowly breaking as she prayed that she'd be saved. Natsume's eyes widened as he tried going down to reach her but by the time he got down the branch broke._

"_NATSUME!!!!" Mikan screeched as she fell._

"_MIKAN!!!!!" Natsume screamed as he started crying._

_---------d(-_-)b_

Natsume woke up in a frightened position. He was sweating so much and was breathing heavily. Mikan widened her eyes as she saw Natsume's expression. He was shaking.

"Natsume-kun! What's wrong? What happened?" Mikan held his shoulders and shaked him.

"Y-you're alive…" his tears fell off his eyes as he hugged her tight. Everyone looked at them shocked. It was the first time they have seen Natsume cry. Ruka was also shocked but didn't want to show it. Jealousy filled him but he didn't disturb the moment.

"N-natsume. I am alive. You were just dreaming. It's okay. I won't die." She smiled and hugged him too.

'_Natsume was crying because he thought I was dead… he cares for me then.' A tear spilled from her left eye._

-----------

It's been a week of preparation. Everyone took the play seriously except for Natsume. Hotaru and the others started the props. Mikan was rehearsing her lines with Sumire, Ruka and Natsume inside the auditorium.

"Nice job, students. Keep up the good work!" Narumi cheered them on.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei." Mikan grinned as they left the auditorium.

"Nastume-kun! Let's go to Central Town!" Sumire pulled his arm.

"I've got things to do." He pulled away making Sumire frown.

"Aw, come on, Natsume-kun! Let's go." Mikan stepped in front of him.

"No. I'm going to the woods." Natsume said.

"Okay then we'll catch up with you later." Ruka grinned.

"No, we'll go with him!!" Mikan jumped.

"Do what you want." Natsume left for the woods.

They went outside. Ruka was leading the way, Mikan was behind him and Natsume followed them. Then Mikan stopped inhaling the sweet scent of sunset.

"Mikan! Let's go to the woods! You wanted to go there right?" Ruka pulled Mikan's hand and ran to the entrance of the woods with Natsume running behind them. This got Natsume's attention remembering the dream he just had.

"Okay! Come on, Natsume-kun!" Mikan lent her hand to Natsume. Natsume just stared at it shocked to see that even the dialogues in his dream turned to reality so he refused.

"No. Uhm, I just realized that I don't want to go there anymore." Natsume turned around.

"Oh… So what do you want to do then?" Mikan followed by his back.

"Anywhere but the woods…" he looked back at her. Mikan notice his crimson eyes were worried about something.

"Natsume, is there something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing." He held his forehead keeping his distance from the brunette.

"I told you that you could tell me anything, remember?" Mikan held his arm.

"I know. But there are some that should be kept to myself." He ran away from them.

"Mikan, you should leave him alone. Let him think things over." Ruka stood by her side.

"Natsume…" Mikan glowered feeling upset.

"There's nothing to worry about." Natsume faced her once again and held her shoulders. Mikan looked at him straight in his eyes. His face was calm but he looked as if he wnted to tell her something really important.

"Okay, I'll go ahead." she looked away and headed straight for the girl's dorm.

"Natsume, is there something bothering you? Be honest. She's just worried." Ruka placed his hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"Nothing much." Natsume shoved Ruka's hands away and ran.

'_Does it have to do something with Mikan?' Ruka thought to himself._

--------

Mikan laid her back on her small bed. She kept thinking about Natsume not even remembering that Ruka was with them the whole time. It was already night time.

"Natsume, you baka… You worry me too much." She took a pillow and hid her face.

"I'm sorry." A voice rang into her ears as she stood up from her bed and looked around. She saw Natsume by the window gazing at her.

"Err… I'm just worried about you. Don't you know that?!"

"I know. But I find it hard to tell you with Ruka in front of us."

"Well now can you tell me? I really want to know if there's anything bothering you." she walked to him. Natsume stepped in to her room.

"It's not comfortable telling anyone about anything." He started.

"Why not?"

"I only tell Ruka but now I feel like letting him know would turn out bad."

"How come?"

"That's because I dreamt of both of you last night."

"And?"

"We were going to the woods. Then there was an earthquake that parted the ground. You were hanging on a tree branch while Ruka hanged on a rock."

"Then?"

"Ruka told me he will never forgive me if you die. Then you fell off."

"It's just a dream, Natsume, what does it have to do with us going to the woods this afternoon?"

"The Dialogues in my dream were the ones you said a while ago. So there must've been something bad coming up." he covered his eyes.

"It was exactly the same?" she knelt down looking at him with worried brown eyes

"Exactly."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again." She pulled his hands off his eyes intertwining her fingers to his.

"Polka…" he glared at both of his hands, which were connected to hers.

"I'm always here, Natsume. And as long as I am here, nothing could possibly go wrong with you." she smiled at him gently.

"Thank you." he smiled at her in return. He slowly leaned his face forward to hers aiming for a kiss. Mikan closed her eyes and also reached forward. Their lips slowly touched each other's and deepened the kiss. For Natsume, this was one of the best nights he ever had. None of them even remembered that Ruka was Mikan's 'soon-to-be' boyfriend.

----------

The next day came. Mikan opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was feeling excited about something as she looked outside the window where in she could see the sun rising up high shining down at her. She looked at her side to see someone sleeping on her bed with his arms around her. Her eyes widened to see it was Natsume. She had no idea how he slept in her room but all she could remember was he and her kissing last night. She blushed deeply as Natsume's eyes opened slowly to see her face red.

"Why's your face red?" he spoke slowly.

"I don't know. You slept here in my room." She panicked.

"I know."

"Do you remember what happened?" she questioned him.

"We kissed. Though, teeth kissing weren't good."

"Teeth kissing?!" she raised from her bed.

"You better practice more. I wouldn't want to teeth kiss with you on stage. Everyone would laugh at us." He smirked.

"NATSUME, YOU BAKA!!!" she screamed out loud.

"Want to practice again?" he leaned making Mikan fall on her back to the soft bed. He was on top of her leaning closer.

"Natsume…" she shivered. Natsume sticked his forehead on hers and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You thought I was going to kiss you again, din't you?" he smirked and stood up from the bed.

"Uhm…" Mikan blushed.

"What?"

"So that kiss last night was nothing??"

"Well, I wouldn't want to steal my best friend's girl now, right?" he laughed at her and left the room. That stung Mikan. 'Ruka's girl'. She almost forgot about that. She was dating Ruka for the past few days. Was she actually falling for Natsume now?

-------------

I'll update as soon as possible. Take care, readers. Please review so that i could continue.


End file.
